Till
Summary Till is a being created by The Creator from thousands of tortured souls, which aims to cause fear in all living beings. Throughout its history Till caused the deepest fears in mortals as well as deities such as Douglas, which is death itself. Until there came a time when he was involved in an important moment for the universe, in which he ended up totally shattered, leaving only a small essence of it, which for now is harmless. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Till Origin: Dreaming Moon Gender: Inapplicable, but it is referred to as him Age: It has existed as long as fear itself Classification: Embodiment of fear, Terror of the mortals, Deity of nightmares Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Mind Manipulation (Can enter people's minds and know secret or hidden things), Soul Manipulation (Can devour and steal souls, in fact he is made from thousands of tortured souls), Spatial Manipulation (Controls the space around it, and can also teleport), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 8, It won't cease to exist unless no one feels fear anymore), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Luna tried to eliminate him from existence, but she couldn't do so), Reality Warping (Can warp and manipulate reality to his liking, even other warpers like The Dream Keeper come to him to be cautious), High resistance against Soul Manipulation and Reality Warping (He fought against The Dream Keeper, who has a great Soul Manipulation and a high Reality Warping), Shapeshifting, Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation (He created his own heralds, and he has the ability to kill them), It can be made stronger as long as there are people who feel fear, and also by consuming it, Fear Manipulation (Since he is the embodiment of fear, he can manipulate it), Biological Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Pain Manipulation and Transmutation (He infused in Douglas things like pain, disease, fear, death, in addition to altering his body) Attack Potency: Unknown (It was mentioned that Till doesn't have the power to destroy a planet, but seeing that he can become much more powerful by consuming the fear of humans, he could become strong enough to desolate the planet. In addition, it can fight The Dream Keeper, who has total control over dreams, and great physical capabilities. As another fact also humiliated Douglas, who created the sky, a dimension of multi-planetary scale, although this happened more because Douglas had never felt so much fear, and so what Till did to him came to affect him more) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Moves between dimensions with extreme ease, like moving in the world of dreams, a place in which time is relative, and appearing in a distant part of the universe in an instant) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: He has a high level of knowledge, as well as knowing how to manipulate his victims. Weaknesses: Fearless beings would not be seriously affected by Till, in addition to depending on how much fear there is in living beings. If there is much fear he will be more powerful. Otherwise, he will be very weak. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Fear Users Category:Biology Users Category:Disease Users Category:Pain Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Dreaming Moon Category:Unknown Tier